


The Sparrow and The Blackbird

by Onus_Probandi



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: I'm on my shit again, Light Bondage, M/M, idk but here's one, impossibly long loveseats, is this really the only fallen Luci smut out there, it's fallen Luci btw, my kororo, this is probably not all that but I put a lot of heart into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onus_Probandi/pseuds/Onus_Probandi
Summary: A Fallen and The Supreme Primarch, alone at last.





	The Sparrow and The Blackbird

His dedication has faltered, fallen and more than once betrayed the one person he loves, but he has never allowed himself repentance for such a heinous act, forgiveness out of reach in his sullied hands. How can he allow himself reprieve when he sat idly by as Sandalphon suffered in the depths of Pandemonium? Lucifer himself had been trapped in such a place, but the difference was that Sandalphon came to rescue him from it.

Few people ever knowingly rescued Sandalphon.

Lucifer buries the pointed claw of his gauntlet into his nail bed, the book in his free hand unreadable as his eyes glaze over in disinterest, far more focused on the beauty of a primarch that sits across from him. Sandalphon has come to visit as he always does, shy, flushed and so unwilling to see his majesty and worth, the once insignificant sparrow a grand eagle. Oh, how unaware can he be of what he does to this wretched fallen? How can he be so cruel as to toy with him so, a careful prodding of who they wish to become, together, but stopping short of alleviating the tension?

He’s barely been able to put his tongue in the younger primarch’s mouth before residual shyness creeps between them and cools whatever heat they feel in their thighs.

Well, not today. At least, if Sandalphon was willing.

The fallen shuts his book with a dense snap, setting the text aside and allowing his eyes to meet shining crimson, which had gazed up at the sound. Sandalphon has such beautiful skin, Lucifer muses with a small smirk firmly set on his lips, admiring his bare arms. All smooth and creamy from the few times he’s been lucky enough to glance it with his fingertips. They tingle now with a sort of electricity, hungry to explore the full expanse of his bare body though carnal touch.

“...are you okay, Lucifer-sa...Lucifer?” At the last minute, he drops the honorific, instead tripping vocally over the casual usage of such a name that held such weight to him.

“Hm…” He thinks for a moment then pats the seat next to him. “Quite fine. Do you want to sit beside me?”

Sandalphon blushes a little at the perceived close contact between them, the loveseat rather narrow in his perception. But he nods, spreading his wings and closing the distance, sitting on the edge farthest from Lucifer. He’s clearly awkward and nervous, afraid of ruining the moment between them by going too far too fast. Lucifer doesn’t mind too much, they’re still rather close together, thighs touching when he spreads his legs.

Still, it is far too far apart for him. He reaches over and captures a lock of thick brown hair between his gauntlets, the texture fine and silky as it slides over the cool metal. Sandalphon holds his breath, cheeks a touch red, when Lucifer’s painted lips kiss the shell of his ear. A soft shudder shakes his breath as it escapes, turning to the silver haired primarch with a pleading glance, but for what, Lucifer cannot yet tell.

Lucifer’s free thumb presses against those pouty lips of his, careful to avoid cutting them with the sharp edges of his gauntlet. His own mouth finds warm purchase against Sandalphon’s cheek, kissing his face softly and with a certain gentleness reserved for him only. A warm tongue lapped at the hard point near the opening of his mouth, knowing full and well that Lucifer can’t feel it aside from the gradual temperature change.

His eyes advert any and all contact with the devilishly eager look in Lucifer’s deep, heavy blue gaze. His blush spreads down to his neck where Lucifer touches him, slowly, slowly edging down closer to areas unexplored.

“...am I making you uncomfortable?” Lucifer asks with a hitch of hesitation in his voice. Sandalphon shakes his head, retracting his tongue into his mouth. The younger man turns back to him, eyes shy and meek.

“No, no, it’s just...um...you look at me like I’m the most beautiful person you’ve ever seen.”

Ah...there it is. The self loathing.

Lucifer raises himself up, gazing directly down at him. “Because you are, love,” the blush spreads and deepens in color at the affectionate and incredibly sinful look in his eyes. Oh, the things he's thought of doing to the Supreme one. “See? How adorable can you be?”

“Stoop!” Sandalphon keens in embarrassment, batting weakly at him. Lucifer laughs a little, giving him a quick kiss that rapidly devolves into a deep, heavy melding of mouths. He can feel the edge of Sandalphon’s tongue pressing against his lips, seeking the sensation that Lucifer had indulged in once.

Their tongues touch, lips merged together as they seek out more contact between them, Lucifer dissolving his pointed gauntlets into misty magic, bare hands grasping at any bare skin he can find. His palms run along Sandalphon’s arms, seeking out any means to expose more skin and bare him to his gaze.

Lucifer pulls back, disappointing them both as he wipes the spittle from his lips, but surges back to lay Sandalphon across the loveseat, pulling up the hem of his hooded shirt up and over his head, but keeping his hands and arms tied together with the fabric. Sandalphon breathes sharply through his nose, moaning quietly as Lucifer runs his fingers along his navel and chest, his lips surging forward to taste his right nipple. The other nipple is tortured by rolling fingers, and he bites his lips to suppress a cry of desperation. It fails, a strangled noise ripping out of his throat as Lucifer gives the nipple a bite, enjoying the jolt of Sandalphon’s hips.

His sharp teeth and firm fingers graze his nipples as his other hand drifts downward towards the tight hem of his pants, nails smooth against skin. Sandalphon is utterly lost in his pleasurable rapture and they have yet to begin. Sandalphon twitches as Lucifer’s hand touches his hip, burying itself into his wispy pubic hair before reaching out to stroke Sandalphon’s rapidly hardening cock.

“Ah!” His sparrow squirms underneath him, lips wet with drool. Lucifer maneuvers his hand to free the nicely sized penis from his pants, mouth spreading into a smile at the sight. “Already hard, love? How cute.” He sits up, licking his lips as he moves himself lower, lower and finally grasping the stiffening cock in his hand as he lays against Sandalphon’s thighs. It’s slightly cold, Sandalphon notices idly, desperately trying to avoid looking directly at the sight of Lucifer preparing to take his cock into his mouth. His body is far too hot, burning where Lucifer has touched him, exposed him to his piercing gaze.

His mind goes white when Lucifer’s tongue laps at the head of his dick, tasting the fluid that has begun to pool and dribble at the tip, surprised at the salty, bitter taste. Sandalphon exhales in a heavy moan, legs twitching in an attempt to close them. Lucifer seems to be enjoying himself, lavishing the hardening cock with his tongue, rubbing his own legs together slowly. He strokes it with his hand as he frees his mouth to watch Sandalphon, squirming and embarrassed and oh so lovely.

He lays kisses and laps at the twitching organ, fingers pumping the top half, Sandalphon’s head falling back onto the armrest as he gasps out his pleasurable moans and grunts. “Mmm...gha...Lu-Lucif...Ah! Aagh, fuck…” He’s shaking, clawing at the velvet cushions, desperate for relief and release, preferably across a rather lovely fallen’s face or in his mouth.

“...I...I’m going to…” His own words die in his throat, devolving into a guttural cry mixed with desperation and pleasure when Lucifer takes him into his mouth. It’s so...warm. Surrounding him, wet and warm flesh that moves in time with an ungraceful bob of his head. His tongue moves asynchronously with the movement, left where his head went right, clinging to the tip when he came up from air.

Sandalphon, at this point, is losing his mind. He’s trying, perhaps in vain, to rein in the urge that demands he spill all over Lucifer, that he will look so precious like that with sperm on his face, something once so high reduced to  _ that _ .

It takes everything he has to not give in.

“Luci...fer...please.” He’s pathetic, undone so easily, but all he wants is to be free from the crushing heat between his legs. And then, perhaps, spread apart and filled to the point of breaking. He’s glanced Lucifer’s erection before and knows it is...um...sizeable.

Perhaps he’s taking the long way to say he wants to be fucked mindless.

Lucifer comes up for air, stroking Sandalphon with his hand as he smirks down at him.

“‘Please’ what? ‘Going to’ what? You need to be more specific about these things, love; then I can help you.”

Oh, for fucks sake. Sandalphon has forgotten that teasing streak Lucifer has developed in recent times, but he had hoped his general meekness wouldn’t come under fire.

How wrong he is. He and Lucifer share the same goal, but Lucifer wants him to be a level of honest Sandalphon isn’t ready for.

He bites his lip, tasting blood.

It’ll be easy, to just tell him what he wants to hear. Who can judge him for such natural reactions? It isn’t his fault he needs to ejaculate. His lover is an immortal asshole who gets off on Sandalphon saying such immoral things.

“P-p-please let me…” is he really doing this? An encouraging swipe of Lucifer’s tongue tells him yes. “...cum.” He practically whispers it into his arm.

“I’m sorry?”

“For fuck’s sake…! Please let me cum!”

Lucifer doesn’t say anything, but looks incredibly pleased with him and himself, resuming those motions that set Sandalphon off. It only takes a few shaky thrusts from those slender hips before he’s gone, mouth falling open in a quiet scream, sweat running down his shaking form. His hands, tangled in his own shirt, yearn to grip those horns of Lucifer’s, to hold his head in place and make him stay, never leave him again, never, ugh fuck, is he crying?

Lucifer makes a soft moaning sound as he is slightly caught off guard by the warm surge of semen flowing into his mouth, eyes fluttering closed as he does the unthinkable (at least to Sandalphon) and swallows it with a satisfied look on his face.

Oh. Oh, god. He really just....

He smirks down at his sparrow, clearly pleased with himself. A spoiled cat who got the cream, so to speak.

His fingers find the hem of his leggings, pulling them down and off with quick, hungry movements, exposing thighs and knees smooth and unexplored, willing and waiting for a certain fallen to mark, bruise and pleasure their owner.

Lucifer spreads those legs, face betraying nothing as he visually explored the span of skin and flesh, though, he knows exactly where everything is. He made Sandalphon, designed him with his desires in mind (though he was unaware of it at the time).

There's a difference between exploration and claiming however, leaving marks and sweet bruises on skin as landmarks for anyone who would dare come after. Lucifer was in the mood for the latter, leaving a lasting mark through suction and grip.

Sandalphon strains against the fabric tying his wrists together, desperate, hungry for touch, skin against skin and the warm foreign feeling of being filled from the inside out. He's done this before, desperate with oiled fingers slick against his own hole, but never to the extent of...this.

He gives a whine, keening in pleasure as Lucifer grazes his teeth along his thighs. He pulls back for a moment, hand reaching down into... somewhere for... something. Lucifer displays the vial between his fingers proudly, uncorking it and pouring a small amount onto Sandalphon's crotch. It's cold and he groans, shivering at the surge of new sensations, pulling away as he convulses only to be set back by Lucifer's palm on his stomach.

Not enough and too much in the same spiel, the equilibrium that would drive him mad, make him say such things in the heat of yearning.

He needed it to break.

Sandalphon arches his back, grinding against the warm hand on his torso. His teeth grind, hungry, desperate. If Lucifer stopped now, if Lucifer left him now, he doesn't know if he could forgive such a thing.

“Please.” Lucifer looks surprised at the quiet sob escaping from Sandalphon's lips as if he doesn't know what he does to make him cry in such a way.

At least he doesn't make him say in graphics detail what he wants this time, clemency of sorts as his face distorts further and further into pleasure.

A sort of milky, dark magic swirls around Lucifer's body, and when it fades, Lucifer is left bare, chest marred with thick, dark scars, arms riddled, and erection prominent between his thighs. The brunette gives a sharp gasp of surprise through his teeth, stunned. Sandalphon wants nothing more but to touch him, soothe these healed battle wounds, run his hands across the smooth bumps of scar tissue as he's, more than likely, fucked senseless.

Still, the look in his eyes, the cords of muscle underneath his skin, the horns his crowning glory, Sandalphon knows he is fortunate to have Lucifer so willing to touch him, kiss him, spread him in such a way.

Lucifer pours some oil into his hand, allowing it to drip onto his cock before hastily palming it with his wet hand, spreading from tip to base with a few shallow pumps. Lucifer fits himself between those legs, Sandalphon's legs, taking his dick in hand before gazing down at him.

“Sandalphon.” he's waiting, watching his face for hesitation. Fear.

“I'm fine,” Sandalphon is about to cry, both from arousal and how sweet he's being to him, calm, kind.

Ah, how he remembers this. A fantasy he's always held since before the war, before rebellious thoughts and betrayal, daydreams of that calm beautiful facade taking him hard from behind, sprawled across the table they shared in their shaded garden. However, those thoughts didn't hurt as much as reality does, Lucifer is slow but he can't help his natural thickness, Sandalphon crying out at the stretch.

Lucifer lays kisses down his neck and chest, careful to take this slow as Sandalphon gradually opens up for him, inch by inch, warm and wet. He gasps and moans, bucking his hips as nervous energy screamed up and down his spine.

Finally, their hips meet and Sandalphon is already lost, eyes hyperfixated on Lucifer's face. His nails dig into his palms, pulling against the fabric bonds as Lucifer slowly begins to thrust, biting his lips as he moves.

“Ugh...aagh...ah, ah, ah, fu-lucif!” Sandalphon buries his face in his underarm, biting down on the smooth flesh there. It hurts, goddamnit it fucking hurts a little and it's more than enough to distract him from the grand feeling of Lucifer between his legs.

The burn begins to fade and Sandalphon gives an emphatic nod, mouth firmly attached to his flesh. Lucifer watches him for a moment, brushing his hair out if his eyes to gaze directly into warm crimson irises.

He reaches underneath Sandalphon with one hand, pushing his legs back with the other before placing them on either side of the brunette's head. His increase is gradual, hips moving faster and deeper as he searches for the right angle. Sandalphon gives a sharp screech when Lucifer finds the deepest spot manageable, back arching until he reaches his apex and Lucifer brings him back down. He can't grip anything the way he desperately  _ needs _ with his hands like this and it drives him insane, Lucifer increasing his pace until Sandalphon is groaning low in his throat, saliva choking him from the inside as his breath catches.

Lucifer seems to be enjoying himself, giving off heavy moans of pleasure as his head falls back, mindlessly thrusting, losing his composure in favor for absolute rapture. His hands grasp onto Sandalphon's hips hard enough to leave bruises, dragging him back to meet each powerful thrust.

Tears form at the corners of his blue eyes as he stares at Sandalphon's face, distracted by every movement of his body, arms, legs, torso. His flawed sparrow is so beautiful like this, legs spread, eyes wide, expression utterly obscene. More, more,  _ more, more _ …! He wants to see that face when he ultimately releases, the explore the unexplored and chaste.

Sandalphon wraps his legs tightly around Lucifer's back, pushing him in deeper with his heels, crying out when Lucifer obliges, hips meeting hips as they reach their ends.

His fingers dig in and Sandalphon gives a harsh scream as he cums onto his own chest, warm sperm splattering onto his sweat-sheened skin. Lucifer lasts another four and a half thrusts before holding Sandalphon close and shuddering out his name, cumming inside his abused hole.

Lucifer falls forward, taking Sandalphon with him as they land, sticky, sweaty and their lower halves slick with oil, onto the loveseat.

They lie there for a moment before Lucifer reaches up, undoing the arms of Sandalphon's hoodie and setting his wrists free. His arms fall down, stinging at the sudden increase in blood flow, before wrapping around Lucifer's chest before running his fingers through his hair, fingers grazing his horns. Their lips meet softly, a warm, genuine kiss from someone who displayed both cruelty and mercy in equal amounts. Sandalphon gives a smile, curls closer to his warmth and drifts off to sleep, Lucifer falling soon after.

In each other's arms, neither feel the constant encroaching darkness in their dreams, meeting in a shaded garden from millennia ago, a place only they shared, where all their sins are forgotten.

If just for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Usjsudkaab well there it is. This is my longest stand alone smut project and I actually have had this idea for a while now!!
> 
> If you like it, that's great!
> 
> If you hate it, that's wonderful! 
> 
> You can yell at me about it on Twitter (@irridallium) or tumblr (@bhunichan). 
> 
> Feedback of any kind is appreciated!


End file.
